The Way Things Are
by Pugtato.For.Life
Summary: Katniss has to get ready for the next Hunger Games where the Capitol children will be fighting and not Panem's.
1. chapter 1

Not to long ago did the war with the Capitol, and Panem end a war. I was Mockingjay for he rebels (Panem). My sister Prim died. I nearly lost Peeta. And Gale is no longer in 12. I was once in a love triangle, but now I know Peeta will love me to the end. I have two lovely children. I am Katniss Everdeen of District 12.

I wake up at the sound of crying children. I check the time and it's 6:48AM. But I remembered that I signed up to do this. That I signed up to take care of my children. I sign and follow the crying, into my daughter Susan's room. I pick her up and ask if she had a nightmare again. But of course she can't respond she is only 9 months.

Someone grabs my waste, and I almost drop the baby. I turn around and sigh. It was just Peeta.

"Why did you do that, I nearly dropped Susan!" I yell.

"Sorry" with the corner of his lips slowly turning down.

I put the baby back in the crib, pretend I am angry, but instead kiss Peeta. He kisses me back, and heat goes down my spine.

"I am going to go see Haymitch, Katniss." says Peeta

"Be back by 12:00 we have to go to the Capitol for the choosing ceremony."

Peeta looks at me, and says "Katniss it's not to late to-"

"I almost died in there because of them Peeta. Rue died because of them. Thresh and Marvel died. All those innocent people died. Haymitch may be dead, which could have killed us. Peeta I'm sorry but it's only fair" I say trying to not cry thinking about Rue.

Peeta leaves, and Susan is out. There is no purpose of hunting anymore, but I like to because it reminds me of father, and Gale.

Wait. I need to stop thinking about him. He is probably hitting on some girl right now. He knew me Peeta was gonna win my love.

I go read father's plant book to get Gale out of my head, but it only makes it worse. Then I set thinking about Rue, and tear up. "WHY SNOW, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO HIS, WHY THIS TO ME, WHY THIS TO-" I feel a arm go around me, in fact a warm arm. And a are as warm as Peeta's. Now that I know it's Peeta I put my face in his chest and just ,let it out.

Peeta quickly kisses my head, and tells me "Your mother's on the front porch."

I smile and he offers me his hand, and he walks me to the door. The my mother is in her blonde hair. In her wide smile. I hug my mother to hide my tears, of joy.I let her come in as it is freezing cold.


	2. The Way Things Are Part 2

My Mom crys of joy, and I chuckle "It's only been one year!" "Seems like forever too me" I see Peeta stare at the corner of my eye and push Mom away. "Sorry Peeta" I say, "Oh no its fine. Would you like some break Mrs. Everdeen" my mother nods "Sure" I ho,d my Mom's shoulders and walk her the small dining table. "What happened to Peeta?" Mom's says. "Peeta's parents died in the war. Now let's stop talking about this it makes me feel guilty." I mumble.

Peeta comes in and puts the wooden tray on the table. The smell of bread fills my nose, and reminds me of the time Peeta gave me the bread.

"I'll go get the kids" I say " Kids? I didn't know you had kids!" So I ignore my Mom's joy in the backround and leave to go get Susan and Basil. When I come back my Mom's is so brightened, so brightened I've never seen her face like that before. She looks at Susan and the corner of her lips curl. "She l-looks like P-Prim.." "Not now Mom please"

I hear a knock on the door and when I open it I see Effie, and the Prep Team is there. On the side is Octavia holding a picture of Cinna as a "gift" but it makes me tear up. While I cry everyone trys calming me down while the Prep Team gets me prepared. On the corner of my eye I see Basil staring and me in a frown. I try to remove the tears and smile, but I just make an ugly face and can tell cause everyone looks at me awkwardly.

When I am done I wear the same dress I wore on the choosing ceremony. The blue dress with the little ruffles on it. It doesn't make me feel good, but I dont tell anyone. We set the kids to sleep and get a baby sitter. The next thing you know we are out the door.

When we get to the Capitol I sit down where Snow used to, also because Plutarch didn't care even though he is currently president.They made another throne made for Peeta. After we checked that all citizens of the Capitol were in the stadium, twenty-four contestants were called. Twelve girls, twelve guys, from the age of 12-18.

The list of contestants were:

Female:

Emily Falcon

Charlotte Riverdale

Ashley Falcon

Presley Oxford

Lola Shirley

Frances Smith

Sofia Johnson

Ema Williams

Olivia Jones

Scarlett Martinez

MacKenzie Garcia

Kayla Williams

Male:

Oliver Lee

Elijah Young

Grayson Rodriguez

Jacob Thompson

Jackson Harris

Aiden Wilson

Noah Miller

Mason Davis

Lucas Brown

Michael Jones

Ethan Johnson

Cater Smith


	3. The Way Things Are Part 3

The next day I wake up by my self in the apartment I stayed in for the Hunger Games. I smell warm bread, and walk toward it. I see Peeta putting jam on toast and handing it to my Mom.

Basil dropped food on the ground while he was playing around, but there were no avoxes to clean up, so I slowly smiled. Peeta tosses me a full loaf of bread, and I slowly eat it by my self. Effie cheerfully says "Guy's I made the best name for you two! It's Toast because the boy with the bread, and the girl on fire. It's toast do you get it?" Me, Peeta, and Haymitch awkwardly stare at Effie. "You can call the two love birds "Toast" but not in front of the audience. Ok Effie?" Effie has a wide smile and shakes her head, and some how my tough little girl Susan breaks a lauph. Maybe because of Effie's ugly white wig that makes her look old. I don't know. After I eat the delicious bread Peeta made, and then Prep Team took me in a room where they had me wear a while dress. A white beautiful dress, to be exact. With wings on the side... Cinna must have designed it, how does he know all this is coming?

The contestants for his years hunger games don't come in order of districts like before but come by them selves one by one in there own horse. And there all in white clothing, I sneak a lauph but Peeta notices and frowns. I quickly look away as the contestants stare at me with there cold eyes.

The next day we have Plutarch takes Caesar's job as the interviewer and does very well, the days go on and the person with the highest training score is Lola Shirley, the next day she talks to me and she has her hair in a braid like I used to. I give her a sly smile, and she gives me a smile like Rue's. I ignore her the whole time as I don't like her and don't care.


	4. The Way Things Are Part 4

The next day the twenty four children are sent to the arena to fight to death. This year the arena has three big mountains and a hill that leads to a beach. The beach is the only water source and it is very small. The arena is very small as well because I don't need to be wasting my time on these children that watched me fight. Plutarch is also head game maker again.

All twenty four start coming out and the count down starts.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Most children run towards the cornucopia, and a few run away. Lucas on he other hand stays there crying for his mother. Cater and Emily come back to quickly chop him into bits and puts him in a sack, maybe for later...to eat. I slowly throw up in my mouth.

The Story is Now Emily's POV:

I take my axe back in forth till Lucas's body can fit in the bag. Cannons start going off, I slowly count the shaking of the fake ground. The cannon went off eleven times. That means twenty four out of eleven to go. Me and Cater high five, and there is a small sting in my hand.

Me and Cater walk North as he found a compass in his book bag, not that it matters it's just his favorite direction. Soon enough we find a big beach to be honest I think the beach takes up half of the arena. Cater points across the ocean at a tiny island with a cave. "We should stay there like Katniss and Peeta did two years ago." "Don't think about hem there the reasons why we are in this hell hole!" I slowly crawl in the water with Cater in front of me. Once we get to the cave it's night and the announcement thigh goes on.

Cater Smith

Michael Jones

Presley Oxford

MacKenzie Garcia

Jacob Thompson

Grayson Rodriguez

Frances Smith

Elijah Young

MacKenzie Garcia

Aiden Wilson

Lucas Brown.

"We did it!" Cater said. Cater kisses me, it feels weird but I let him finish cause he may die in here. I turn around and kiss him on the cheek, and run out he cave yelling "I'm gonna go hunt!"


End file.
